Rule Breaker
by Remy125
Summary: Tajima can take things to far sometimes. Abe/Tajima Abe/Mihashi Tajima/Hanai others...
1. Chapter 1

Something so Simple... Can ruin something so Wonderful.

Introduction: Tajima

There he was sitting at a lunch table with the team. Azusa Hanai looking as cute as ever.

I couldn't help myself the way he looked just sitting there. His legs on each side of the bench. The way his arms supported him from behind.

I would have let him be until he had to wreck it... Or was it me who wrecked it..

Chapter 1 : Violated..

Only half the team seen Tajima standing there staring at Hanai's back. Confused what had happened they asked why Tajima was staring at him. Hanai turned around and seen Tajima, his face started to go a little pink. Hanai didn't know what to say at a time like this, After their little... Well big make-out session he didn't know what Tajima was going to do, so he just said what came to mind.

"Like I would know? Tajima is just a weirdo." Hanai said with a grin. Everyone knew Hanai was just kidding so they just went with it. Then Hanai let out this smile and a laugh that drove Tajima crazy.

Tajima looked at him with a big grin on his face. It was too much for him he couldn't hold it in any longer. Tajima came running at Hanai, Everyone on the opposite side of the table readied for the impact of the smaller teen. Hanai turned his head to see what everyone was looking worried about and seen the smaller teen about to ram him. Hanai's eyes widened, Seeing the smaller teen always make his heart ache but he wasn't sure why Tajima was about to ram himfor. Tajima stopped just before hitting him letting out a big a grin, Tajima wrapped his arms around Hanai's neck.

"I want you right now!" With a big grin on his face. Hanai stared to blush when Tajima said it in front of the team.

"Wait what? Why do you want me right now?" Hanai said with a Confused look on his face. Tajima just got more excited, The way he said it and his expression just made Tajima want him more.

"Because... You're just too sexy to wait for, and I don't want your favourite part of my body to explode.." Tajima said while pointing to his pants. Hanai's face was on fire right now, he was really embarrassed of what Tajima just said out loud.. In front of the team. Hanai looked at everyone's faces, he was surprised no one was blushing or whispering about them.

"Hey! wait what are you doi.." Before he could finish Tajima sat in the spot between Hanai's legs. And decided to try something out on him. Tajima put his legs over Hanai's and stared at him face to face.

"Come on. Just a quickie" He said with a tilt to his head and a wink. "I'm sure you want to. What has it been like Twelve hours since our last time?" Hanai just sat there with shy look on his face.

"Tajima get off me your embarrassing yourself." Trying to persuade him to wait till later. "You're scarring the guys.." Tajima just looked at them.

"They look fine with it. it's not like I'm touching you like this!" Quickly he pushed Hanai back onto the bench making him spread out along it. Tajima quickly got on top of him and started to feel one of Hanai's "Spots" which made things a lot awkward. Tajima looked over to everyone seeing them blushing now. "See now their blushing. heh" With a grin on his face.

"Tajima get off of me!" Hanai said it with so much force everyone looked at the two Teen's in an Awkward position.

They started to whisper about them, and Hanai noticed. "Dude! Why do you have to be like this all the time! And in Public your disgusting." Hanai pushed off the horny teen. Tajima went flying back and slammed against Mihashi.

Mihashi went flying sideways and seen Abe sitting where he was about to hit. so he grabbed the back of the bench where Abe's butt was and steadied himself by putting his hand between Abe's legs. Kind of too close to Abe's junk.

"This isn't fair..." Abe said in a whisper. Abe started to blush as he seen where Mihashi put his hands and looked away so he wouldn't get an erection.. Then noticed that Mihashi was hit kind of hard. "Mihashi! are you okay?" Abe grabbed the back of his head and inspected it

"i-im fine." Mihashi said with a smile. Then turned around to see what was happening with Tajima and Hanai.

Tajima just sat there. His eyes shadowed with his small bangs, he started tightening his fist. No one seen Tajima so upset befor. "Dude! I was just playing around you don't have to be so mean!" Tajima screamed at him

"Well maybe if you weren't such a pervert I would let you do things like that in public without worrying that you might take it too far!" He yelled back in defence. Everyone on the team stared at them making a scene, no one want to get involved.

"Its not my fault that I love you so much! I don't want to keep hiding it.." Tajima said it.. He said something that Hanai didn't hear him say before. Hanai just got more mad at him instead of being happy for what he just said. His Heart was beating fast, His embarrassment got the better of him...

Hanai stood up. "You never said it once before when we were alone and when I wanted you to! But you say it here now in the place I least wanted you to say it!" He yelled at Tajima. Tajima just sat there and looked up at him with his eyes wide open, Staring at him in horror like he just got his heart ripped out and stomped on.

Tajima was mad and embarrassed now. "HANAI!" Tajima screamed it with tears coming down like a waterfall. "YOUR SUCH.. A J-JERK!" Tajima got up and was about to run away. Hanai grabbed his arm and stopped him. Hanai looked at him in amazement. Hanai couldn't say anything, he wanted to but he couldn't. Tajima tried to rip his arm away but Hanai was too strong for him. Tajima got his fist ready, but he wasn't going to use it he even knew Hanai knew he wouldn't use it.

Tajima opened his hand and slapped Hanai across the face. The velocity of the slap made Hanai's head jerk away. Hanai was confused and ashamed how he acted but he thought Tajima took it to far.

"you can go when you feel like it..." Hanai slowly let go and looked away. Tajima stared at him as his tears fell. Tajima started to wonder if Hanai didn't want anything to do with him anymore or ever be with him now.

"YOU..!" Tajima turned around and started to run from the lunch table. "I HATE YOU!" Tajima screamed it and it echoed threw Hanai's head. "That's it! we're OVER!" Tajima ran, ran faster than they had seen before.

Mihashi got up instantly and tried to follow Tajima "Tajima-kun!" He yelled while chasing him. Abe got up and got ready to chase down Mihashi, but stopped. "You going after Tajima?" he asked Hanai, but Hanai didn't reply he just sat down and stared at the table. "So your giving up on him. To be honest I thought you were better than that." Right when he finished he ran after Mihashi.

"I thought you two were good together too" Sakaeguchi said. "Yah you two were pretty good together" Mizutani added.

Followed by the rest of the teams agreements. Hanai looked at them confused. "You guys knew.. but for how long?"

Everyone looked at each other. "Well since you and Tajima started to hold hands" Suyama told him. "Don't forget. you

both always stare at each other.." Said Izumi. Hanai got up and turned around, everyone could tell he

was blushing hard. Or maybe it was the mark from Tajima's slap. Hanai let out a small grunt and took off after Tajima.

Abe came to see Mihashi was alone looking around and out of breath. "Mihashi!" Abe rand towards him and stopped beside him. "Where did he go?"

"I'm not sure he was still running when I got here,," Mihashi was out of breath and gasping for air. Abe patted his back and comforted him.

Hanai came and stopped at them. "Which way did he go?"

"Who..?" Mihashi added. They both looked at each other. Of course Mihashi wasn't the brightest kid on the block. But that was kind of too much. They let out a laugh. "What?.. Tajima went running over there.." He pointed to an old building..

"Here take Mihashi. I will go talk to him.." Abe demanded

"He's my boyfriend should I go talk to him" Hanai asked Abe "Well it's just to calm him down then I'll send him your way" Abe told him.

"Okay!" Abe looked at Mihashi "Is that alright?" Mihashi looked at Abe he never seen him trying to help someone before was kind of turned on. "y..Yah!" Mihashi smiled, The smile that won Abe over. The one that could have won anyone over. Hanai seen it then looked at Abe. He knew Abe was trying to be a better person just to see Mihashi's Smile.

Abe walked away blushing then ran into the building. After a while he found Tajima in a random little part of the abounded building.

"Hey. you alright Tajima?" He stared at him, he never seen Tajima like this. Tajima was gasping for air not from

running. He was gasping for air because he was crying so much and he felt like he couldn't breathe. Tajima just

nodded. Abe wasn't going to believe him especially after what just happen. Abe walked up to him and took his pitcher's

Stance in front of Tajima. "You don't have to lie. I mean I don't know how you feel. but it's probably better than him?"

Abe pointed to one of those Science Skeletons. Tajima looked and seen it he laughed a little.

"w..why did you come here.." Tajima asked still sobbing "Well your my friend and I'm not about to let you be upset alone." Abe said with a smile. Tajima couldn't believe how Abe was acting, It calmed him down a lot. Tajima stood up.

Abe also did and looked at Tajima seeing his face stained with tears, it wasn't normal to him. Abe whipped them away with his shirt. Tajima started to blush.. then thought of Mihashi. "What about Mihashi.." He asked being surprised.

Abe looked at him "Hmm? Why do you ask that?" Tajima just looked at him.

"What's with you two?" Tajima asked him but Abe didn't understand it right.

"We are going through a rough patch. I did something really mean to him..." Abe didn't get Tajima's question... Abe looked down and that's when things...

Changed.

-End of Chapter 1

So How did you like it ?

Constructive criticism is welcome

Also be prepared for a small amount of AbexTajima :o! *gasp* lol (and Yaoi _)


	2. Chapter 2

When you see the love of your life kissing someone else...

Introduction : Abe

Dang! You can't blame a guy for trying to make things better... even though I made them way worse...

UGH! See this is why I don't help people... I don't think I should help people.. other than Mihashi! well of coarse

id help him I'm madly in love with him I wish he would do dirty things to me like.. What am I thinking we both know

we weren't going to do those things till we both were ready! and Mihashi is far from ready... Why is life so hard.

I hope Mihashi never finds out...

Chapter 2 : Tajima takes it to far...

Tajima stares at Abe thinking that him and Mihashi had broken up. The two teen's stood there looking at each other. Tajima took Abe by the shoulders and turned them around, then pined Abe to the wall. Abe was confused what Tajima was doing. Tajima let out a small whimper and embraced Abe. Abe really didn't expect a hug from him but he went along with it. Abe returned the hug tightly trying to comfort Tajima, but Tajima took it the wrong way.

He did something that Abe wasn't expecting...

Mihashi and Hanai just stood there waiting for their lovers to come back out from the building. Hanai had this concerned look on his face and was pacing back and forth till Mihashi had to say something. "h..Hanai-kun s-should we go in and look for them?" He asked with a worried look on his face. "uhm.. Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to go look too."

Mihashi looked at Hanai who looked happy that he suggested the idea. "Y-Yah! let's go?" Hanai let out a small laugh at how Mihashi said "lets go?" it sounded like he was asking a question instead of trying to be serious.

"Yah. Oh, And Mihashi don't worry we will find him" Hanai said with a smile. Mihashi calmed down a little and they began to venture inside.

Tajima's hands went up Abe's toned back. Abe knew what Tajima was trying to do and quickly tried to say something.

"T-Tajima.. I.." Before he could finish the smaller teen's lips were pressed against Abe's. Abe was going to push him off but before he could Tajima pinned his arms against the wall. Abe didn't know what do to, but it felt good instead of him being the pushy one all the time someone was pushing him around now. Tajima was. It kind of felt good to him he was surprised how the smaller teen could push him around so easily. Tajima let go of Abe's arms and they fell down to the catchers sides. Abe thought it was his chance to get away but his body didn't want to. He was ashamed at himself for what he was thinking. Tajima started to feel up Abe's abs and felt up one of Abe's "Spots". Abe was surprised how much the smaller teen was turning him on.

Tajima went in for another kiss. Abe didn't stop him, he was ashamed how much he liked it but he didn't want it to stop.

Tajima slipped his tongue into Abe's mouth. Abe slipped his in too Tajima's. it wasn't just a simple little kiss anymore.

Abe couldn't stop thinking of Mihashi but he couldn't stop, Tajima was about the same size as Mihashi but he wasn't afraid of taking it to the next level. Tajima was skilled and knew what pleased him. He made out with him with passion.

Abe stopped himself he knew Mihashi wasn't ready he knew that he shouldn't be comparing him to Tajima. Tajima was skilled because of Hanai and them always did it. Then he thought of Hanai and how he would feel if he found out what Abe was doing to Tajima. But Tajima felt so good to him. He didn't want to stop...

Tajima started to unbutton Abe's pants. Abe did the same to Tajima, he wanted to stop so badly but his body wanted it to much for him to stop. Tajima ran his hand up Abe's chest popping off his buttons on his shirt, Tajima then tore open his shirt while they were still making out. They both slowly lowered themselves to the floor. Tajima now on top of Abe.

Abe wrapped his arms around Tajima's neck he wanted him to continue further.

That's when things got bad...

Hanai and Mihashi walked around most of the building by now. Then Mihashi stopped and looked down a long hallway he could

hear something at the far end of it. He grabbed onto Hanai's hand and then pointed to the hallway. "I-I heard.. something. It sounds like someone is over their" Mihashi said while holding onto Hanai as if he was about to see some animal come from around the corner. "Calm down Mihashi.. I will go check it out." he whispered back to Mihashi.

Mihashi just nodded and off went Hanai the brave and strong hero. Mihashi just stood there watching as Hanai slowly creep down the creepy hallway. Hanai took a few more steps and looked around the corner and seen them. It was Abe and Tajima making out on the floor their shits wide open same with their pants. Tajima was on top of him, and they were still making out on the floor. Hanai watched like he just seen a dead body, he felt like he couldn't breathe.

Tajima started to feel down Abe's chest towards his open pants. He was just about to slip his hand into Abe's boxers.

That's when Abe stopped and backed up from Tajima's face. It was mostly because he was running out of breath and they both started to gasp for air like they were under water for an hour. Abe raised Tajima's hand up. Tajima just looked at him kind of confused why he stopped him. "Let me touch it." He asked shyly to Abe. "No.. It's for Mihashi only.". There it was.

Abe could think now. He was waiting for Mihashi he told him it would be his first and only person aloud to have it.

Mihashi came to see what Hanai was looking at in horror. "H-Hanai-kun? What are you looking at?" Abe and Tajima's eyes widened and looked at the corner of the Hallway seeing Hanai just standing there staring at them.

Abe heard Mihashi getting close that's when he seen Hanai run away, or so he thought. Hanai tackled down Mihashi and covered his eyes. Mihashi was startled and didn't know what was happening. "HANAI-KUN! what are you doing!" Abe and Tajima stood up in shock. Tajima came out and seen Hanai covering Mihashi's eyes trying to protect him from what he was about to see.

Tajima did up his pants quickly and so did Abe. But they both couldn't button up their shirts seeing how they ripped off the buttons.

Abe just stood there looking at Hanai trying to protect Mihashi. Tajima didn't know what to do his boyfriend just caught him and someone else's boyfriend making out hardcore.

"H...Hanai..?" Tajima just stood there. "Oh.. Uhm I'm.. sorry.."Hanai said and ran over Mihashi without stepping on him.

"HANAI!" Tajima screamed and took off after him. "Hanai! wait!"

Abe walked slowly to Mihashi. Mihashi looked so innocent just staring at Abe as he approached. Abe fell to his knees and collapsed onto Mihashi. "Abe-kun!" Mihashi was more than worried now. He could feel his boyfriend's tears soaking his shoulder. "Abe...?" Mihashi started to cry too not knowing what else to do now.

"Ren! I'm s-sorry..." Abe started to bawl.

"Abe-kun... why are you sorry?"

"I did something horrible to you."

"wait..w-what? no you never.." Mihashi asked more confused then before.

"Hanai!" Tajima caught up to him and grabbed his arm tightly. But Hanai was to strong and ripped his arm from his grip.

Tajima stopped and stared at his boyfriend run from him. He never felt so horrible in his life. Tajima readied his fist and screamed out in pain. He slammed his fist against the hard dirt, but he didn't care it didn't hurt as much as heart felt at the moment.

Mizutani came walking by seeing Tajima on the ground. "Tajima?" He asked his fallen teammate. "TAJIMA! your bleeding!"

he yelled when he seen Tajima's fist it looked pretty bad.

"Leave me alone.."

"Dude we have to get you to the nurse."

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Shut up!" Mizutani forced Tajima to his feet and walked him to the nurse.

Mihashi pushed Abe up so he was kneeling again. "Abe-kun what's wrong?"

Mihashi seen Abe's face he was still crying. Mihashi put his hand on Abe's chin and brought it close to his face.

Abe was surprised at what Mihashi was doing and looked surprised at his boyfriend. Mihashi went in and started to his Abe. It wasn't a longest kiss they shared but it cheered up Abe. Mihashi whipped away Abe's tears.

_Let's just hope you never find out..._ Abe said in his head. He didn't want Mihashi mad at him, when he needed him the most...

Hanai ran all the way home. He was breathless or couldn't breathe from what he just witnessed. He ran into the house his mom instantly noticed him walk in.

"You okay? Why are you home so early?" Hanai ran up the stairs to his bedroom and locked the door behind him.

Hanai's mom knocked on the door. "Are you okay Azusa?" It was silent for a while.

"No mom... I'm not okay." He said silently. but his mom heard.

-End of Chapter 2.

Constuctive critacism is welcome And as long as you want this to continue feel free to ask and i will gladly upload

as much as you want. This Fanfiction doesnt just randomly end until you want it to end lol :P


	3. Chapter 3

Love is a hard thing.. Maybe to hard for some people to handle...

Introduction : Hanai

eh.. why did he do it... i thought we were friends... wait what am i thinking Abe is probably the one who got

raped by Tajima... Tajima you pervert just cause i wouldn't do it with you doesnt mean you can go and rape another

guys boyfriend... T..Tajima..

Chapter 3 : Forgiveness =Warning Chapter may include Yaoi or Hard Yaoi=

The bell had rang early today which made Tajima want to get out of the nurses offices asap!

"Come on it doesn't take that long to do it!" The smaller teen sqwacked at the nurse.

"Sir please calm down im almost finished." She tried to steady him while she finished up

"Dude. settle down it not like its the end of the world." Mizutani added with a smirk

"Well maybe not for you!" the room went silent. The nurse finished and sent him on his way. Tajima ran as fast as he could to the bikes and seen Mihashi and Abe walking out of the building. Mihashi attached to him and Abe rubbing his eyes obviously still emotional about what just happened.

_What if Hanai isn't that forgiving... Maybe i should wait a while._

-Four Days Later-

Tajima got his bike and rode it to Hanai's house. He knocked on the door, His mom answered and greeted him.

"Oh hello Tajima-kun" She said with a smile.

"Is Azusa home?"

"Hes in his bedroom but he isn't feeling good. maybe you should come back another time." She insisted

"Please can i go see him?" He asked as he started to tear up

"Um.. I guess you could try but he has locked his door and wont let anyone in."

"Thank you." He rushed up the stairs to Hanai's room. He knocked on the door. "Hanai.. I'm sorry.."

Hanai jumped at the sound of Tajima's voice. What was he doing here? why would he come here just to say sorry?

"Hanai please.. I miss touching you and we haven't done it in so long i couldn't help myself!" Hanai quickly unlocked

the door and pulled in Tajima. He slammed him against the wall and it made a big noise.

"You two okay up there?" His mom asked. "Yes mom..." Hanai replied.

Tajima grabbed the hand Hanai was using to keep him up against the wall. He was feeling it up and trying to lower it to his crotch. Hanai blushed and pushed him into the wall harder. It hurt that time Tajima just stood there while Hanai looked like he was about to hit him. "You can if you want... i deserve it.."

"I can do what?"He asked kind of confused.

"Hit me.." Tajima looked away and hid his eyes. "I don't care if you beat me up.. as long as it time with you Hanai! I miss you.. and what i did was wrong." Hanai just stared at him still angry at him.

Tajima tried to feel him up and tried to kiss him. "Hey stop it!" Hanai yelled.

"Please.. I miss your co..." Hanai quickly cut him off "Shut up."

"Also im not going to hit you..." Hanai added. Tajima put his arms around Hanai's bare chest.

"Please..." Hanai looked at the smaller teen hugging him "Please what?"

"Do something... just do anything..." Hanai could see how much Tajima wanted him... It kind of turned him on but he wasnt about to just forgive him so easily.

"No." Hanai replied in a serious voice. "Hanai please! i don't want you!"

Hanai looked confused at the smaller teen he could feel his tears running down his toned body.

"I don't want you Hanai! i need you..." Hanai was shocked at him and wanted Tajima just to leave...

"You need me?... what do you mean?" Tajima started to hug him tighter..

"Hanai i need you.. i love you.. i cant stand not hearing your voice everyday.. Im sorry i did that to Abe he didn't have anything to do with it! i swear. j..just please talk to me again.. Touch me again.. be my friend again.."

Hanai was kind of shocked at him for yelling it out while at his home and his mom and sisters probably had heard him.

Tajima looked up at him. Hanai pushed him back and back handed Tajima across the face. Tajima just stood there and looked at him before embracing him again. Hanai put his arms around Tajima "I guess that's payback for your slap.. Also what was with that What are you a girl." He said with a smile

"Hanai... im seriously sorry for what i did." Hanai kissed the top of Tajima's head. "Next time i can you just wait till school is over to try and do it with me..." Tajima grinned and looked up to him "But your just to sexy... but i guess I can wait..." It was the first time Tajima said he would wait for sex...

"You will wait?" He asked

"Mhmm" he said with a grin on his face. "Well i can wait any other time just not now..."

Hanai knew something was up... "What why is that?"

"Because when you were mad at me i could even masturba..." Hanai covered his mouth quickly. "dude you do know my sisters are in the other room..." Tajima looked at him and smiled.

"Then why aren't their shoes here?" Hanai didn't even notice his sisters were gone so he went to go check.

"Hmm i guess i could get ready" Tajima said to himself with a smile across his face...

He started to take off his shirt. Then took off his pants and boxers. Then started to look threw his bag for something.

Sure enough they were gone and his mom was gone too, "Tajima do you know where..." Hanai's face felt like it was about to burn off. He was blushing badly. There was Tajima in his room naked.

"Well i came here because its Grocery day and i told your sister's friend to invite them over today... but i had to go around with them places and be their trophy.. i had this planed out perfectly. "

Tajima found what he was looking for and seen Hanai staring at him.

"Want to have some fun?" He said holding out some condoms.

"Dude what are you doing!"

"Well i dont want to explode its been five days and i know you wont do anything.." He started to laugh

=====The next day=====

It was Baseball practice and it was still early in the morning only Hanai and Tajima came early since they didn't

do much sleeping since Tajima wouldn't let him quit...

Hanai started to yawn loudly now. "Hanai why don't you go and take a nap on the bench?"

"No thanks..." Tajima looked at him and smiled "Well why not you seem tired..."

"I don't trust you with my sleeping body" He replied with a grin. "Well i guess that's reasonable"

Tajima started to grin and started feeling up Hanai's crotch. "Hey stop it the team is probably going to be here soon! I thought you said you were going to wait!" Tajima smiled and still groaping Hanai's penis. "I said in school not at practice!" He said while laughing "TAJIMA! Quit someones coming!" Hanai trying to put it away and hide it but Tajima wouldnt let him. "Is it you?" He said in a cute voice. "Oh ha ha Now seriously let me go!"

"Why? you look like your enjoying it" Tajima said with a smile. "stop or i am going to come.."

"Yay!" Tajima said excitedly "Will you do me next?" He asked Hanai

"Tajima-kun.. Hanai-kun... uhm.." They both knew who it was.. Mihashi with his eyes wide open. "Hey Mihashi whats wrong?" Abe asked coming towards him to see what was happening. Hanai was so embarrassed but he couldnt hold back any longer... He released it right when Abe turned around the corner.

Abe and Mihashi both blushing hard.. Abe covered up Mihashi's eyes and let out a grunt. "No one needs to see that guys.."

"Hey guys" Tajima said smiling. "TAJIMA YOU FREAK!" Hanai said while blushing insanely bad Standing up quickly.

"Watch it your going to poke my eye out" Tajima started laughing "That isnt funny you probably scared Mihashi for life!"

"Chill its not like he hasn't seen Abe's penis before" Abe started to blush "He hasn't..."

"Whoa what! I thought you guys were getting it on" Tajima said as he laughed. "Getting what on?" Mihashi asked..

"Oh Mihashi don't worry you wont be dissapointed in size" he began to laugh again

"TAJIMA!" Both Abe and Hanai Said in unison. "Size?... well Abe-kun is the right size for me i dont mind his hight."

Tajima and Hanai both started to laugh to a point where tears came out. "Not that size..." Abe said blushing even more than befor.

-End of chapter 3

Constructive criticism is welcome

Sorry im such a perv lol Hope you other pervs out there enjoyed it :D


End file.
